Vampires
by Scarabeye3000
Summary: Valek the First Vampire Exorcised by the Vatican is now loose. And it finds Shinji Just greatRatedR for violent scenes
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I don't** own NGE, Gainax do and that other American company.**

Second Disclaimer: John Carpenter's 'Vampires' is definitely not mine.

Title: Vampires

****

Author: Scarabeye 3000

Chapter One: Awakenings

PLOT: Valek, the spirit of the first vampire awakens. It finds Shinji and there our story starts.

Vatican City – Rome, Italy

A man garbed in a lavender neck insignia kneeled in front of the an old man who was sitting on a wheelchair. The old man offered the 'Fisherman's Ring', the man took it and he kissed it. He was ushered up as the kind face of the old man urged him to talk.

"Is there something you want to tell me Cardinal Lacuna?" the pope asked.

"Yes your Holiness," the cardinal fidgeted, "The seal of Valek is broken."

"Valek?" the pope leaned back into his chair, "Nil Desperandum, as long as he does not find the black cross."

"The Black Cross?" the cardinal looked into the Pope's eyes, "Your holiness, does the slayer known as Jack Crow have it?"

The pope nodded his head, "True, he has it. I remembered the report that Valek, when he was once alive. He was the one that took the cross from a 19th century catholic mission the church sent there."

"Father, as long as he does not have a body. We may have a chance to take him out."

"Laus Deo only his spirit lingers for now. Let us hope he does not find a host."

The cardinal bowed again and kissed the popes hand and he was blessed.

"Jesus Christi, El espiritu sancta," the pope did the 'sign' and he sent the cardinal away.

The cardinal stood up and closed the door behind him, the Holy Father then looked out of his apartment window overlooking Saint Peter's Square.

"I just hope that Seele will never challenge God again."

He then closed his curtains and called his nanny to take him to bed.

****

Tokyo-03 Docks

A lone figure strode through the long rows of crates and cargo to be loaded on ships tomorrow. The security guard then noticed some shadows stirring in the distance.

Taking his gun out he called out, "Who's there?"  
No reply came as another stirring left the hairs on the nape of his neck to stood on end.

"Who… wh… who's the.. theer… there?" he asked shakily as fear racked his mind.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over him and devoured his entire body. The shadow covered him and he screamed, but the shadow muffled it and his pleas were not heard. After a minute the shadow reared back and left the man alone. The shadow left a husk of a man, as the guard now has a look of absolute terror in his eyes. The shadow vanished but left a wound on the side of the neck. It was a bite mark from two fangs.

1 week later – Misato's apartment

****

Time 2200 HOURS

The two children sat in the couch watching TV.

A series of attacks have greatly disturbed city authorities for the few weeks now. Due to the serial attacks of several victims, reports show that most attacks happened from 12 midnight to the early morning hours. The police are baffled and even with the help of the FBI the attacks hadn't lessened.

"I wonder who's been doing those attacks?" the 3rd Child asked.

"Probably just some old pervert or something," Asuka said, "Must be tired of just staring."

The police investigations show that all victims die due to massive blood loss. But autopsy reports say a different story. Most attacks only have two stab wounds in the neck. But the police dismissed the idea of a vampire lurking in the city.

"A vampire?" Shinji said, "I thought they didn't exist."

"They don't," Asuka said opening her soda can, "Its so pre-second impact."

"That's true, but still… we used to think there were no Angels. Now they come here and try to kill us."

"Well maybe… anyway I want some chips. Go get some at the store."

"What?" Shinji whined, "It's already late Asuka."

Asuka grinned, "Why the invincible Shinji afraid of the vampire?"

He blushed, "Well no… at least.. I mean they don't exist."

"Sure," she said sarcastically, "Now since you don't believe in vampires go get my chips now."

"But… ?"

"NOW!!!"

Shinji groaned and got up, he heads towards the door and closed it behind him.

"Don't forget the soda!" Asuka called out behind the door.

He frowned, _'Your like pregnant or something?'_

He left unknown that a shadow trailed him as he walked through the dark streets.

__

'Need a young host, I can't stay out too long.'

It floated towards Shinji and its mouth opened, _'Need to transfer… my power… my soul.'_

The shadow was within striking distance when suddenly Shinji tripped. Letting the shadow to glide over him.

"OW!" he said as he grabbed his head, "That hurts."

__

'Drat! I missed!' the shadow thought as he tried again.

He didn't get the chance though because he entered the food store. The shadow waited and waited until finally Shinji stepped out of the store. Realizing he can't get the child easily he transformed with his last bit of energy left.

__

'Last bit of energy before fading… '

The shadow took the shape of a man, a tall one to be exact and with a black trench coat covering his body. He strode in quick strides and reached Shinji's side.

"Hey kid!"

Shinji turned and looked at the pale man beside him, "Yes sir may I help you?"

"Yes, I need your help," the man or the shadow looked sideways, "What's your name kid?"

"Shinji. Ikari, Shinji."

__

'Perfect, a suitable age. I can rest in him for a while,' the man looked at him directly and cleared his throat, "Ahem, may I introduce myself. My name is Valek."

He offered his hand and Shinji took it. Valek suddenly tightened his grip into Shinji and brought him close to him. With his other hand he grabbed Shinji's neck and lift him off the ground. He choked and gagged as Valek showed his canine teeth. He brought Shinji close to him and bit down on his neck. He wanted to scream but Valek was choking him. He didn't realized it, but he was suddenly feeling a steady surge of electricity in him.

Valek after doing his job dropped Shinji and stepped away. Valek gagged and his breathing grew short as his last bit of energy was stripped away from him. But before Shinji lost consciousness he heard the last words of Valek.

"Shinji, I have given you a great gift. Use it wisely while I am away. Don't worry, it won't kill you, yet... "

Valek staggered backwards and kneeled in one foot, "My time in this body is over. I will come back Shinji."

Valek grinned and suddenly his body, starting from his chest burst into blue flame. His arms soon followed, then his shoulders, then his head. After the burning the ashes were whipped away by the roiling wind. Witnessing it all Shinji's eyes dropped and he fell asleep.

Half an hour later Shinji stood up groggily and slowly walked home. His chest was burning and he can't breath properly. There was a certain hunger in him that he thinks no food can ever satisfy, no drink can ever quench, no woman can fulfill.

"I need… need… blood," he said huskily as his breathing grew deeper.

He was inhaling in his mouth and his fangs showed. He managed to reach Misato's apartment at a slow pace and staggered to get in the elevator. The door opened and he slid inside, his sight was distorted and the ground felt like jelly. He reached Misato's door and knocked, there was a string of German curses as the door was flung open.

"Where the hell have?" Asuka stopped seeing Shinji's condition, "been? Gott Verdant! What happened to you!?!"

Shinji was pale as Rei and he was gasping for air. He collapsed on the door and slumped there. Asuka went up to him and dragged him inside.  
"Stupid Baka-Shinji! Schiest! I asked him to go to the store and this happens."

With her tirade he didn't noticed that Shinji was really looking at her, I mean REALLY LOOKING at her neck.

__

'Bite down… What the hell am I thinking?' he thought through his pained agony.

"Call… Misato… tell her… I can't… breathe…" he said gasping for air.

Asuka nodded and headed for the phone. He was left alone with someone nagging in his mind.

__

'Your hungry… you need to bite down… she is willingly in your reach.'

Shinji gripped his head and forced the voice out, "NEVER!!!"

He fainted as she came over to him, "What happened to you Shinji?"

She sat down next to him and gently stroked her hair. She tilted his head and noticed the two bite marks in his neck.

"What's that?" she asked as her head reared back, "Could it be what the report says?"

__

'It can't be… Shinji's fine… he just fainted that's all.'

Just then the door burst open, and in came Misato.

"Gee, Misato. That was fast."

"No time to talk get him in the car."

Misato after getting Shinji in the car zoomed into the darkness of the night.

NERV Infirmary

"Massive Blood Loss."

"Massive Blood Loss?" Misato cocked her head, "He wasn't fatally injured right?"  
"Yes and no," Ritsuko said, "Basically there was a wound in his neck. It was inflicted by some fanged creature or something."

"You mean the Tokyo-03 Stalker?"  
"Tokyo-03 Stalker?" Ritsuko said.

Misato nodded, "Well that's what the media calls it."

"Oh," Ritsuko said looking at Shinji's sleeping form, "Anyway at these kind of times even vampires might be real."  
  
"What are you talking about Rits?"

Ritsuko walked over to the bed and checked Shinji's record, "Well we used to say there no such things as Angels and look what our job is about. About angels right?"

"Right."  
"My job here is done, let's monitor him here for a while. Let him sleep I already gave him a blood transfusion. He should be well in the morning."

"Thanks Rits."

The doctor waved her hand and walked out, Misato then turned to Asuka.

"Alright Young lady," she said putting her hands on her young charge shoulders offering no escape, "What made you do to make Shinji came out at this late hour?"

"Nothing," she replied, "I only made him to buy some chips and sodas at the store."

"At this hour? Asuka that's not very nice."

"Whatever, he's safe now right? Can we go home now?"

"Alright let's go," Misato took one last look at Shinji and closed the door.

Archdiocese of America

A man in his late thirties walked inside the large church. Dipping his finger in the holy fountain he did the 'sign', took out his gun and whisked Holy Water in it. He headed for the Archbishop's residence and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice called out behind the door.

He went inside and closed the door behind him he took the Archbishop's hand and kissed it.

"Bishop Dev-gro, I came here in your request."

"Jack Crow," the Archbishop faced him, "I have some good news and bad news for you."

"What is it father?"  
"They found Valek… apparently he's still alive after you killed him in San Miguel."

"He is? Where is he now?"

"In Tokyo-03, apparently he managed to kill all of our Slayers there in that vicinity. About two groups already."

"Two groups killed? It is him, conventional weapons can't easily kill him. Inhuman strength and vulnerability. His only weakness is the sun itself. Did I mention he can also fly and transform?"

"Yes you did after you re-assembled your team. By the way do you still have the Black Cross?"

Jack Crow nodded, "It's with Father Larceny."

"Larceny? He still alive?" the Archbishop asked casually.

"Yes, he was with me flushing the town of San Miguel after the vampire lock down there before Second Impact."

"Good, assemble your men you will be shipped tomorrow to Japan. Take down Valek and any Master Vampires you will encounter."

Jack Crow cocked his gun, "Count on us Father."

****

To be Continued

****

Author's note:

Reviews rev me up in writing, so please take some time to say I suck or am I doing a decent job on writing, PLEASE, ONEGAI!!! Ok that's enough begging, for all readers. I'm not as faithful in writing as before because I extend my time in playing MU Online/Global. So please bear with the long updates.

****

NEED PRE-READER ON THIS FIC!!!

Thank you, **Scarabeye 3000**

Translations:

Nil Desperandum = never despair.

Laus Deo = praise be to God.

Gott Verdant = God Damn it!

Schiest = Shit

****

Other fic news:

Cold Heart = Being edited and re-tooled by Chaospip. Fellow member of 

Cold Heart Chapter 7 = No replies from the real Scarab Eye.

The Mafia Part 11 = No draft yet, writer's block (groan).

Bad Shinji Part 8 = No pre-readers, Draft 40% incomplete.

Temptation Island Part 4 = Draft 10% incomplete.

****

JA NE!!!

Scarabeye 3000


	2. Valek's History

****

Disclaimer: I don't** own NGE, Gainax do and that other American company.**

Second Disclaimer: John Carpenter's 'Vampires' is definitely not mine.

Title: Vampires

****

Author: Scarabeye 3000

Chapter Two: Valek's History

****

Pre-reading done by M.F.S.

NERV Central Dogma

Gendo sits on his chair and reads the report on the recent attacks on the Pilots.

"Hmm, this situation needs attention," he murmured as he flipped through the complete reports of Dr. Akagi.

"There are no fatal wounds, no lacerations, no blunt weapon, no piercing weapon, no blades of what kind used but still the 3rd Child lost so much blood," he read as he leaned back and fixed his glasses, "But still there are only two deep wounds on his neck?" , _'Interesting.'_

"Possibly inflicted by a… 'fanged' creature?" he restored the papers into order and got a small note posted by the Vatican Seal.

"It is a good thing Papa Profumi still trust me on doing what is right in front of them. Neither Seele nor the JSSDF had turned their attention at the Vatican."

__

'This will bode well at the scenario, however the recent attacks on the Third Child… concerns me.'

A bit hesitation in thing the word 'concern' for the Third Child his thoughts were disturbed by Fuyutsuki coming out of his private door.

"Gendo, it's true… Valek has returned."

He turned his head in alarm, "This is the reason why the Holy Father wishes to conspire with us."

"Conspire?" the old man with him had his brow furrowed," Conspire? I believe they severed ties to us when we unleashed Second Impact."

"They couldn't help it," Gendo stood and walked over to his glass window in one part of the Geofront's pyramid headquarters, "They will need NERV and its resources in their efforts to find their 'creation that has gone mad'.

"True," Fuyutsuki shook his head, "Valek was a tragedy, it was in the year 1666 I believe."

"Yes, 1666, the The Roman Catholic Church or Vatican founded the lust for eternal life."

The church sent missionaries abroad to study it. Valek Marcelo was a very unlucky candidate.

"Also it inflamed them of the prophecies of Second Impact which after more than a decade did it happen at Antarctica."

"Nevertheless Gendo," Fuyutsuki leaned back at a wall, "It still happened."

The High Commander of NERV nods his head in agreement, "Thinking that there will be no men alive. The Vatican took harsh decision in their hands and ended up with a monster that lives in blood from where it came rather than a real thing that actually works."

"I read the report of the exorcist that performed the conspiracy. Apparently the old priest that exorcised had died when the time Valek has broken free."

"Bring the report here Fuyutsuki," the old man obliged and took the report at a hidden drawer, "Thank you."

Gendo opened it and began reading, "Cardinal's log, May 10 1666. I Cardinal Da Brescia performs the only thing I wasn't sure why I'm doing."

****

May 10, 1666 / 0550 hours Vatican City

"The Vatican want something to do with the Devil," Cardinal Da Brescia shook his head, "The church had seen low days of its rulers, but this is the lowest of the low."

He observed a young priest who was busily instructing the sisters of his parish on what to do.

"Listen to me Sister Sophia," Valek a young man at the age if 25 is now a parish catholic priest, "Feed the children, and don't forget the meals of Gregory at exactly 9am."

"Yes father," Sister Sophia nods her head and smiled, "I never even wondered why you were a parish priest. But your kindness has touched their hearts."

Valek smiled, a tall man with long tidy hair kept to the back by constant combing and grooming. He nods respectfully and turns toward Da Brescia.

"Why would the Vatican chose this man, a caring young man who has nothing in his mind but to serve."

Valek bowed again and faced the Cardinal, "I am ready Cardinal."

"Very well Valek," he motioned for him to follow and slipped past a series of corridors and halls, "This work has been pick for you to be done Valek."

"I know Cardinal," he said reassuring the Cardinal, "Don't worry about me… Uncle."

"I know you're a strong kid Valek," Da Brescia said, "But I don't want you to do this. Exorcism and Cleansing is very hard when done at the same time."

"Uncle, the pope wishes to see if we can control the Fallen for God's benefit."

"Well I hope," Da Brescia looked down, "I hope I lived through this."

Valek hugged the old man before opening a black door in front of him, "Don't worry Uncle, I trust you. And besides no one Exorcises and Cleanses anyone better than you."

Nodding his head, Valek positioned in a crucifix position. Da Brescia lit a candle and the 'offering' was brought in.

The man shouted and shouted but his gag muffled his cries. Da Brescia brought the intimidating Black Cross in front of him and prayed. The other's around him also joined and for half an hour recited the Hail Mary.

After the prayer he took a four bladed knife and approached the struggling man. He pressed the blade on the man's thigh and did a sliding motion. Blood oozed outside the man's skin and Da Brescia extracted a whole cupful of it. Seeing the rising sun to be seen at the horizon. He uttered the words that will summon evil spirits to their aid.

"I Da Brescia, Cardinal of the Roman Catholic church. Offers the blood of a Slayer of the Roman Catholic to the ones powerful enough to grant us eternal life."

Suddenly the blood in the cup Da Brescia erupted in flames but the lame stayed inside the goblet. Seeing it is safe he dipped his fingers into the blood and did the sign of the 'cross' at Valek's head.

He then drank the goblet's lot and dropped a few drops at Valek's lips. After that is done Da Brescia turned to his assistants.

"Burn the body of the Slayer so that the ritual is complete."

They were about to take the man away to be burned alive when suddenly the doors in the room burst open.

"STOP! IN THE NAME OF THE HOLY FATHER AND HIS SEER!"

"Who are you people?" he then sees the tattoo of a Slayer, "A Slayer, how dare you interfere?"

"This madness must stop," Sirius Crow said the great grandfather of Jack Crow stated, "The Pope doesn't want sacrifices to be made."

"Go away," Da Brescia, "The ceremony is not over, let the body burn and the ritual will be over."

One of Sirius's men raised his hand, "Our Slayer is still alive. Shallow breathing, but still alive."

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief, "You see now? This madness will stop!'

"No."

"What?"

"No," Da Brescia said darkly, "The spirit is in my nephew! Let the ceremony finish."

"No! I won't let it!"

"Then there is no choice," the Cardinal pulled a dagger and almost jabbed it at Sirius's chest.

There was a struggle and a moment later Sirius stood above Da Brescia's quivering body. Seeing what all happened and thinking his Uncle is dead, Valek's other self erupted deep inside him and consumed his rational thinking. he growled and showed his canine teeth to all the Slayers.

The brow in Sirius's head furrowed, "Take your weapons out, NOW!"

The Slayers with him about nine of them drew out their swords and muskets. (Come on, it's the 16th century. They still use swords and one shot muskets.)

In a blur Valek stood above two Slayers he thrusts his hands through them and punctured them. The two Slayers lay dead as the other's charged, he managed to jump at the wall and ran around the room while still dangling in the wall.

He isolated another two and with a battle cry slits their heads off their bodies. The head went rolling on the wooden floor with a 'THUD'. With his Slayers down to five he also drew his sword. Valek caught one in the neck and snapped it, just then a sword went from his back to his chest. But he just casually turned around grabbed the man by the neck, with a shriek of fury sliced the man's face with four claw marks on its face. Rendering that one unrecognizable at the face.

With three Slayers and the one attending Da Brescia's wounds now also stood up. The other two carrying muskets shot him. Feeling the bullets hit him, but now also feeling overpowering strength in him raised his hands cockily and lets the men shoot him. With ten musket fires already fired at his waiting chest, Valek still stood neither undaunted nor bothered at the bullets in him. Feeling more footsteps coming, Valek had enough and sliced the one shooting him in the neck. The other one suffered death by a thrust at his body.

Seeing panic he approached the last Slayer near him and grabbed the neck. Feeling hunger and bending to the will of the 'voice' he bit the man's neck. Like a sponge absorbing water Valek had his first taste of blood as a vampire. He dropped the quivering man and face Sirius Crow. Stealing another glance at his Uncle, he glided toward Sirius and got him in the neck.

"You killed my Uncle!" he threw Sirius across the room and broke a table in the process, "I'm going to kill you! And your whole family blood line!"

"I suggest you start now," Sirius said cockily, "Sister Sophia might have her hands full."

Seeing the hint in his voice he dropped Sirius down and headed for the windows.

"We will meet again," he takes one last look at his fainted Uncle and broke through the glasses.

Another second and the burst open again, "WE ARE THE KNIGHTS OF THE HOLY HEART!"

"Your late," Sirius spat.

"I'm sorry," the Captain bowed down, "But what happened?"

"How many men do we have in Valek Marcelo's orphanage?"

"About three teams of the Holy Heart's and one from the Slayers."

"We must go there."

"Why?" the Captain said unaware of Sirius's rage, "They can handle themselves."

He grits his teeth as he turned back towards the man, "Take a good look at this mess."

The Captain winced at the carnage, "What happened here?"  
"Valek Marcelo did this," he nods his head at the unbelief the Captain showed, "We have a vampire in our hands."

"A Vampire?" the Captain said, "Vampires were wiped out a long time ago."

"Unfortunately," he looked at Da Brescia, "Cardinal Da Brescia made one. Now let's go."

The Captain nodded as the other men recollected certain body parts of the victims.

Meanwhile Valek flew over Italy to his small orphanage at Germany.

"Please let the Children live," he prayed silently all the while knowing that he is now a Fallen, "Let them be alright."

He reached the ridge where his orphanage was and was horrified to see Slayers and Holy Heart Knight's storming the place. He swooped down and sliced the more heads off their owner's bodies.

He walked through the corridors and found Sister Sophia lying on the ground.

"Sister Sophia, Sister Sophia!" he screamed in her face as the old lady's eyes fluttered.

"Ah Father Valek," she said through heavy lidded eyes, "Don't worry the Children will never be harmed. But you look very pale Father Valek."

"Sister… oh Grandmother Sophia," his eyes watered and widened as Sister Sophia took a deep breath and her hand dropped down on the floor, "No… Grandmother… Sophia… No."

Realizing one thing is now done he laid her down slowly and wiped the tear off his eyes, "This shouldn't have happened if Crow hadn't interfered. I will bring this world a great gift, upon which Grandmother and Uncle didn't had the chance to feel its power."

The whole party sent by the Vatican gathered around him and Valek's eyes went blood shot.

"Time to die!"

Screams were heard and a shower of blood rained down of Sister Sophia's peaceful and smiling corpse.

( Come on, the Vatican** 'IS' **a nation. Of course they have an army of some sort.)

Morning came and the small orphanage was filled with the stench of drying blood. With that done and the sun rising in the horizon Valek stepped outside. But suddenly searing pain registered in his mind. He retreated inside the orphanage and realized one thing.

With a look of horror in his face, "I can't get out."

****

Event done

Gendo sat appreciatively, "Hmm, courtesy of the Vatican archives."

The old man nodded as he spoke again, "I shall see Shinji."

"What?"

"I believe I did not stutter or kept my voice low. I said I shall see Shinji."

"Very well," Kozo said, "I'll alert Section-02."

"There is no need," he said, "I wish to confirm something."

And with his infamous smirk left Fuyutsuki alone and headed for the NERV Infirmary.

****

To be Continued

****

Author's note:

SORRY ON THE LONG UPDATE GOT HOOKED ON MU ONLINE GAME SORRY AGAIN

Finally got a pre-reader thank the gods for him/her I term to generalize so as not to confuse. Also this fic needs reviews so I can be guilty enough to tear myself away from playing. Ok review really gears me up… and I'm not kidding you know.

****

Oh and to **Mr. Laugh-out-loud Retarded! Who reviewed a while ago, I got one phrase for you sir! YO A FOOL!!!!!**

Thank you, **Scarabeye 3000**

****

P.S.:

You might notice that Shinji didn't appeared yet, but this chapter has two parts. Ok!

****

JA NE!!!

Scarabeye 3000


	3. Posa update at last

****

Disclaimer: I don't** own NGE, Gainax do and that other American company.**

Second Disclaimer: John Carpenter's 'Vampires' is definitely not mine.

Title: Vampires

****

Author: Scarabeye 3000

Chapter Three: The three Fallen Disciples

****

Pre-reading done by M.F.S.  (He insisted the 'underline')

NERV Infirmary 

The 3rd Child lay motionless, his tired and aching body restrained him movement for the time being. But his breathing was even and he was asleep, his roommates left awhile ago to go home and get some sleep. But something stirred in his window, three shadows made it in the room and transformed into three beings.

The first one has long black hair and it as pony-tailed at the back. He was dressed in a red trench coat overall and was standing near the door. The second shadow transformed and it was wearing a black leather trench coat. He was bald and his pale head betrayed his outline in the darkness. The last one made its way toward Shinji and took form below his bed. He was wearing a blue 18-th Century tunic complete with a blue cape.

The first one spoke, "Sebastian, is this the Child Master Valek told us about?"

"Yes," the one wearing blue said, "He is, I can smell our Master's blood in him."  
"But where is our Master?"

"Be patient young one," Sebastian said, "Leonard."

The bald one of the three vampires stood up and approached.

"Yes?" he said with a long 's' in the word, "You need to read his mind Sebastian?"

"No," Sebastian said examining the 3rd Child, "We must be careful that we must not be tracked by any Slayer. As if a Slayer can kill us?"

The youngest vampire, Marcus floated near Shinji, "But he looks so… well… a bit small don't you think?"

"Remember Marcus," Sebastian said, "Not all great things came from large packages."

"Yes I know," the red clothed cat-eyed Marcus said, "I know, they also come in small ones, blah, blah, blah. Yakkity-yak!"

"Shut up," Leonard hissed, "Remember we're not supposed to be here."  
"Let's go," Sebastian nodded and raised his cloak to his shoulders. They turned to shadows again and slipped outside the window.

A moment later Shinji opened his eyes and scanned the room. His head was throbbing like hell and he felt like his head was being jack-hammered. He sat up and recollected his thoughts.

"What the hell happened… ?" he murmured as he tried to stand up.  
"What do you think your doing?" said the nurse that was already closing the door.

Shinji scratched his head, "I… l was just… I mean… "

"Oh shush," the nurse said which quickly tucked him into bed, "You must sleep Pilot Ikari."  
  
He nodded and the nurse's eyes caught his attention. It was directed toward him, he also noted that they were lifeless and blank.

"Master."

"Say what?"

The nurse bowed down, "What is your bidding Master?"  
"Master? Wait a minute! Hold it… "

Suddenly in his confusion he heard the same mysterious voice he heard.

__

'Look at your self.'

For once obeying the voice he slid over the side of the bed and almost stumbled to the floor if not for the nurse who caught him. Muttering a 'thank you' to her, he or rather they made their way to the bathroom. Shinji looked up at his reflection and at his changed physical state.

His face had gone from budding 14-yr. old to a pale angelic and mysteriously serene face of an 18 yr. old. Feeling something burning in his chest he took off the hospital gown and stared at his developed body.

__

'What the hell is going on… ? I mean… how is this possible?"

He was beginning to feel frustrated and felt his fingers started to prick a little. He was confused and tired. He heard the voice again, _'You need to bite down.'_

Somewhere 

__

'You need to bite down… "

"Who's that?" Sebastian, Leonard and Marcus turned their head towards NERV Infirmary.

"Did you hear that?" Marcus said as he saw Sebastian already transformed and was also flying away with Leonard.

They left the lonely alley in a hasty pace and the three quivering, half-dead bodies of three Tokyo-03 citizens.

NERV Infirmary 

His mind reeled back and all rational thoughts left him suddenly, he stood up and faced the nurse with him.

"Give your self to me," he said huskily and held the nurse's body next to him.

The nurse, who was more than eager to oblige, craned her neck and took her 'Master's' head and held it to her, "This is all my Master asks of me."

And his eyeballs reeling back he lets his long and sharp canines puncture the nurse's neck. The nurse's body quivered and shook, but Shinji continued to take away the life essence of every living thing in this world. Suddenly feeling his 'incredible' hunger passing away, his rational thoughts returned.

"What have I done… ?"

Shaking his head in disbelief he carried the nurse's half-dead body on the hospital bed and slid silently outside. Still shaking he ran all the way up to the hospital's rooftop. There he hugged his legs and thought bitterly.

"What happened…? I didn't mean it… I mean… why was I hungry for… for that?"

A voice floated behind him, "Master."

He turned his head and immediately stepped away. There he saw the three Master Vampires, Sebastian, Leonard and Marcus floating behind him.  
"Oh my shit!" instinctively he jumped back and was surprised at his own speed and agility.

"No wait," Sebastian said, "Master please wait!"

Already angry and confused he stopped and looked behind him, as he turned the three Master Vampires reeled back.

__

'Shit!' Marcus thought, _'He's scarier than Master Valek.'_

Shinji stood unblinking at them his features being silhouetted by the full moon behind him. Unwillingly his hands erupted hidden veins and his fingers became like switchblades. His eyes turning blood red and his hairs turning slightly gray in some areas. He spoke in a deep voice, "What is it that you want?"

"Master Shinji," Sebastian coughed the veteran of the three felt uneasy, "You carry Master Valek's powers."

He should have regretted what he said because in a blink of an eye. Shinji who was about ten feet away now held Sebastian in the neck and was choking him relentlessly.  
"What did you say?" Shinji's voice boomed, "Your saying I'm a… a… a… "

"Yes Master," Sebastian took a breath and coughed, "You're a vampire, and you're our Master now."

With a growl he threw Sebastian down, "What happens now? Sebastian?" , _'How in the world did I know that?'_

"Well Master we need to teach a thing or two at your new powers," Fear etched on Sebastian's face, "We Vampires have basically two powers which are planted ever since we became like this."

"Let me explain further," Leonard said and strode towards Shinji, "Our main weapon is our body Master Shinji. Your claws are your basic weapons, but your claws are specially designed for Master Vampires. Our claws and yours are retractable and will come out when we feel threatened or angry."

Unconsciously Shinji's hands began to bulge in veins and his switchblade nails came out. The three Master's near him gulped and eyed his hands.

"As I was saying Master," Leonard still not taking his eyes off at Shinji's hands, "Our claws come out if we feel rage, or anger, or even a strong feeling of longing."

"Like our longing at blood," Sebastian chimed in.

"Stop saying that!" Shinji shouted and the three immediately flew together and huddled, "I'm sorry Master, the subject of blood will never be brought up again."

Still frowning he looked at Leonard and urged him to continue talking, "Well Master, the first power is our ability to conceal ourselves."

Shinji cocked his head and spoke, "Show it to me."

"Very well Master," he looks around and spots a ventilation shaft, "Let us use this as an artificial fog."

Leonard walked over to the smoking tubes and suddenly the smog began to circle his body and it transformed him into a silhouette smoke, "Master we can also make ourselves as shadows to hide in the night."  
  
Turning himself visible again Leonard came up to Marcus, "Our reflexes are inhuman and our agility is unmatched. Also this comes to our second power, Rage."

"Rage?"

"Yes Master," Leonard bowed to Marcus, "Rage is caused by continuos attack of our enemy and the feeling we can't do anything about it."

"What do you mean… uh… Leonard?"

__

'He knows the 7th power, the Telekinesis,' Leonard thought, "In other words Master when we let ourselves be attacked our anger builds up. It may be more effective if I demonstrate."

He pulled Marcus into a clearing and signaled him to attack, Marcus crouched down and jumped Leonard. The bald vampire blocked every attack thrown at him. However Shinji notices the glowing light in Leonard's eyes and the red glowing energy at his left hand. Suddenly Marcus connects with a slash at the chest and Leonard's face contorted. In a fraction of a second and the forward motion of a glowing left hand was all Shinji saw. Marcus flew a distance of ten feet and crashed into another ventilation shaft.

Brushing himself off Marcus walked over to Shinji. The youngest of the Master Vampire's smiled and challenged him.

"Would you like to try it yourself Master?"

"What are you doing," Sebastian hissed,_ "You really think you can challenge our new Master?"_

The two vampires talked in telepathy **"**_But he's so small, what can he do?"_

"Ok fine," Sebastian finally agreed, "Remember I did warn you."

Shinji nodded his head and he stood in one spot only, "You can stay there if you want Master." , _'It won't make any difference anyway.'_

Shinji bowed and stood, meanwhile the three Masters lined up in front of him. Already towering over him Sebastian, Leonard, and Marcus prepared to attack all at once. With a blink of an eye the three Masters are upon him. The three Vampires unleashed countless blows and kicks. Shinji did not even dodged them, he intercepted them and anticipated it with incredible speed. The three were having a hard time while Shinji merely felt it was like an impulse in him.

However he felt something inside him build up, the heat he felt was overwhelming. Because of his old self he was able to keep it in, but the three Masters are really having a hard time.

__

'Oh my… ' Sebastian thought, _'It seems Master Shinji is more powerful than Master Valek.'_

'Goodness,' Leonard thought, _'This is my fastest moves I can do, and he's not even moving yet? Shit!'_

'I have…' Marcus thought through his blows, _'I have… underestimated him. oh no… '_

The three can only look on as the limit has been passed and Shinji finally lets the built-up energy in him to burst out. With three fast blows on his clawed hands, the three bodies of the Master's were flung like rag dolls and crashed on the rooftop floor door. The three stood up and they all droned one thing, a savage slash in the middle of their chest.

Marcus coughed, "This will leave a mark… "

Leonard wiped the blood off his dress, "Oww… it really hurts. This will take a time in regenerating."

Sebastian smiled, "Our new Master is strong, very, very strong." , _'I'm gonna need a new cape.'_

Shinji also smiled, "I never knew I could do that."

"You see Master," Sebastian said, "You carry an enormous power within you."

"Wait a minute, I can't let you loose. And how can I stop the voice from overcoming me?"

"I'm sorry Master," Leonard bowed his head, "But you must feed so that your thirst will be quenched."

"I can't, I… I don't want to."

"You will never survive Master," Marcus said, "You need a constant feeder. I know someone, it's a girl who lives in the derelict apartments near the outskirts."

Shinji frowned at Marcus, "Does the girl have blue hair?"

"Yes Master," the youngest one grinned, "I used to fantasized about her."  
"Uh… Marcus," Leonard whispered, "I think you should stop."

"Why? Is something wrong about… what… I'm… saying… ? uh Master?"

Shinji's eyes glowed red his hands burning with rage again, "Did you touch her?"

"Umm… n-n-no Master, at least not yet."  
Marcus was thrown in a flash as Shinji straightened up, "No ONE will touch her."

The three nodded numbly and the three congregated around him.

"Master its almost daylight, we might as well hide."

"Hide?" Shinji said smugly, "Why should we hide? And will you please stop calling me Master Shinji."

"Of course Shinji-sama."

The 3rd Child sighed, "Never mind what I said then."

Sebastian, Marcus and Leonard transformed into shadows and was about to fly when they noticed Shinji hadn't even tried floating.

"Shinji-sama? Aren't you going to fly with us?"

"Fly?" he asked quizzically, "I can fly?"

"Leonard," Sebastian scolds, "You haven't taught him."

"Oh yes, I'm very sorry," Leonard transformed, "It's like this Master… first thing you will have to do is… "

"How many times do I have to tell you about the Master?!?" he exploded.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm very sorry Master."

Misato's Apartment 

Shinji and the others slipped through Misato's balcony and opened the terrace door. They all walked in and Shinji with demonic speed checked all the rooms. He returned with the three vampires and instructed them.

"Listen to me, you three can't stay here. Misato's apartment is too small and I can't let you three be seen."

"Very well Master," Sebastian said, "We will take refuge at the Tokyo-03 cathedral."

"Cathedral? Your vampires how can you be in a place where crucifix is abundant?"

"Well Master you see," Leonard cut in, "Vampires just can't die like that, we need wooden or iron stakes to weaken us. Then expose us to the sun, that's how we burn like hell."

"Oh, ok," Shinji nodded, "You three might as well hurry."

The three bowed their heads once and in a flash was out of the door. After they left Shinji began to felt hungry again, no it was different from the bloodlust he felt earlier. He was feeling mortal hunger again, he is craving for food again.

"Is it just me or is my stomach growling?" Shinji pats his stomach lightly and it growled again, "Yes, I am still hungry."  
  
Whipping a quick sandwich and a can of fruit juice he laid down the couch and ate ravenously. The silence was lonely and deafening, but it gave him the chance to think of his sanity and condition.

"I'm a vampire now, but wait why am I still hungry for food. Am I still human? I don't understand why, why is this happening?"

He closed his eyes and thoughts about what Sebastian said plagued his mind.

__

" … our longing for blood."

__

'I don't want to hurt people, I mean what force took over me?' he felt comfortable and began to doze off when suddenly he felt the wind shift and he hears another heartbeat near him began to approach.

__

'It's a small young, female. It's… it's Asuka. Wait how the hell did I hear her heartbeat? Oh Shit! She's coming near me.'

"What the hell is Baka Shinji doing here?" Asuka said as she examined Shinji who was obviously still in his hospital gown. The thing that caught her attention was Shinji's face.

"What the hell happened to him? I mean what's this? His face changed," she whispered but due to Shinji's heightened senses heard it all, _'He looks… uh… he looks good. Shit! Where did that came from?'_

Shaking her head and remorse for her own weakness, "I got to go to the bathroom."

With her gone Shinji sat up a bit and looked on as the lights on the bathroom flickered open. Also thanks to his enhanced senses he was able to pinpoint that Asuka was waiting by the door.

He quickly laid himself down and senses Asuka looking out, as if making sure he was really asleep. Smiling to himself that at least the German girl murmured a "Pervert" first before fully going in the bathroom and he hears a bit of water in the bow… (Ok that's enough listening to people in bathrooms, especially Asuka or Rei. =)

She came out and Shinji finally began to breath normally because she locked herself on her room. Sensing he can communicate through his mind he called out for Leonard who was obviously trying to get inside a monks robe.__

"Leonard, hey Leonard can you hear me?" Shinji asked thorough his mind.

The bald vampire bolted up and immediately answered his master's hail, _"Yes Master? is there anything you need?"_

  
  
_"I can't sleep, I can hear heartbeats around me. I keep sensing cockroaches moving around, I can't sleep."_

"Master you must control your senses, vampires do not only have inhuman strength and agility, we also have the most sophisticated senses in this world. We can even distinguish a child from an adult just by visualizing the blood veins of the body."

"I know that! But how can I tune it out?"

"Empty your mind master and let your powers dwindle its strength. That should put you in a trance and you will be able to sleep."

There was a moment of silence and Shinji spoke again, _"Thank you, I am beginning to feel really tired."_

There was silence and Leonard knew that his Master has already gone to sleep.

NERV Infirmary 

Gendo stood over at the distance at the female nurse's body who was still alive, but very weak. Obviously the Commander really did came to see Shinji, but he also ended up in seeing the unconscious nurse at his son's bed.

"So it is true," Gendo murmured, "But where are you now boy?"

He walked away and disappeared into the elevator with the sun already rising from the horizon.

Tokyo-03 International Airport 

Jack Crow, the descendant of Sirius Crow the same Slayer who stopped Valek's exorcism stepped out of the private plane of Vatican candidates. With another look back inside the plane he called his men out, a small man with a Desert Eagle loaded in his chest holster came down. Two other men obviously twins followed, the one had a shotgun, with a silver stake gun attachment.

His counterpart had a one Sg225 rifle with a UV light on the tip. Two others came out, one with spears and one with a samurai sword. A woman came out and was followed by a large burly man, the man carried a massive M134 revolving barrel minigun, and another followed carrying an MP5 with a few wiring sticking out of his clothes. The last man came out and the man was wearing a black tunic and a white insignia of a priest in his neck.

They all walked towards two cars and rolled out into the highway. They stopped into the Vatican consulate and the Cardinal there welcomed them.

"Welcome Jack Crow, the ever famous Slayer of Vampires."

Jack bowed down, "Thank you father, may I introduce my men."

He pointed at the small man with the Desert Eagle, "This is Amadeo," the small man bowed and remained his eye contact.

This twins are, "Chris and Michael, their family was wiped out by a single Master Vampire."

He points to the one carrying a spear, "That was Ima-kan-ji, he's African. That one with the samurai is Chang," the two bowed and returned to cleaning their blades.

He then turns to that couple, "Those two are Maria and Jose, Spanish born. Parents murdered by Vampires and half of the people in their village."

"Oh my," the Cardinal gasped, "And who is this last man of yours?"

"That's my Demo expert, he blows up the house if its too old or derelict to be saved."

"Ah… " Cardinal Ansay winced, "Gruesome, but you do know your mission here Jack?"

"Yes, track down Valek and kill Sebastian Delgado, the 18-th century Baron that Valek turned into one of his Masters. Leonard Vercetti, the Italian monk believed to be dead and was most knowledgeable of Vampire History. And Marcus Wahlberg, 18-th century fencing champion and Lieutenant in the War of Prussia and some other country."

Jack Crow grinned cockily, "I got pretty much all of our assignments right?"

The Cardinal shook his head, "I got to hand it to you, you're the best in our ranks right now."

"Ok Cardinal," Jack cocked his gun, "Who is the suspected carrier?"

"Well," the old cardinal said with a bit hesitation, "The target is a little hard to kill this time."

The Slayer took of his shades, "Who is it this time?"

Cardinal opened an envelope and took out a picture, "His name is Ikari. Ikari, Shinji."

****

To be Continued

****

Author's note:

SORRY ON THE LONG UPDATE GOT HOOKED ON MU ONLINE GAME SORRY AGAIN 

Everyone listen to me, I don't want Gendo to be an Evil-Vampire. I want Blood to be sucked out of HIM. I hate Gendo! HAR!HAR!HAR! **GENDO DIES VERY BRUTALLY IN THIS FIC!!! ** **I ASSURE YOU ALL OF IT!!!**

HA!HA!HA! DIE!!! GENDO!!! DIE!!!

P.S. REVIEW DAMN IT!!! REVIEW PEOPLE!!!

JA NE!!!

Scarabeye 3000


	4. Siblings of Blood

****

Disclaimer: I don't** own NGE, Gainax do and that other American company.**

Title: Vampires

****

Author: Scarabeye 3000

Chapter Four: Siblings of Blood

****

Pre-reading done by M.F.S. 

NERV Infirmary

Commander Ikari looked on as the quivering body of a female nurse was wheeled away from Shinji's room. His gaze fell on the bed, there were some blood spots on it and it suggested that the blood that was spilled came from the head area.

"The reports might be true." _'If this all goes well, this will tip the scenario towards my advantage.'_

He turned as Ritsuko came up to him. "It's the same reason, massive blood loss on the victim. Have you seen the surveillance video Commander?"

Gendo looked down on the doctor and she held up a portable player.

It showed Shinji completely laying still on his bed sleeping. Suddenly on the side of the frame his windowsill opened and a strong wind blew inside. It also recorded audio and exchange of words was heard from unseen sources.

"You see Commander, the camera recorded audio but there is no one there talking."

Gendo leaned closer and caught someone or something weighted shifting a part of the sofa. _'There it is… vampires.'_

"Is this the only copy of it?"

Ritsuko nodded, "Do you need it?"

"Give it to me and destroy any copies that you will find. Understood?"

"Yes sir," the intimidated doctor nodded, "I understand."

Gendo turned and left the doctor alone. He walked through the dark halls and disappeared in the cover of darkness.

"So it has been confirmed. Shinji is a vampire, this will be most interesting."

****

Katsuragi Apartment

Shinji opened his eyes feeling refreshed and happy. It felt like he was normal again, although he dreaded the time he will hear the voice again. Whether he would heed it or not he doesn't know, but one thing is certain right now and he must heed it quickly.

"I have to cook breakfast," he said as he stretched like a cat and his hands extracted his claws reflexively. "… or Asuka might find me not cooking yet." , _'… and she might bludgeon me to death again.'_

Heading for his room for a change of clothes he dumped the hospital gown on one side of his room and changed to his usual white shirt and black pants. He stepped outside and went straight to the kitchen. Opening the fridge he sets his mind on an egg and bacon breakfast. "Well, get going Shinji."

After half an hour at exactly 8:00 AM, the great Asuka Langley Soryu woke up from her slumber. She headed for the bathroom first and then faced Shinji in the kitchen. Her eyes were greeted by a pale-faced but beaming 3rd Child. "Good morning Asuka. Did you have a goodnight's rest?"

Meeting his warm gaze, Asuka founds out that she is mysteriously drawn to him.

__

'Why do I suddenly… think he's… cute… and… and inviting?' she shook her head as her cheeks colored crimson. _'Snap out of it Asuka! Your looking like a Dummpkopf.'_

"Guten Morgen too, and the answer to the second question is no," she looked at him as he cocked his head. "Well, I wish I could have been with Kaji sleeping you know."

Silence reigned then suddenly Asuka remembered something.

"Why are you here anyway?"

He gulped and sweats as he thinks of a possible and a really good lie to explain why he's there. "You see… I was… ahh… I was released yesterday midnight... no… I mean last night, I was uh… released last night."

"Oh, I see." Nodding her head and returning to her food the 2nd Child didn't press the issue.

Just then Misato decided to come in, "Hey Shinji! What are you doing here? You were supposed to be at the hospital till now right?"

"Well I was released last night and… and I…I didn't wake you two because I didn't want you to wake up." He said as Misato scrutinized him, "I also don't want to wake you because I have my own house key."

Shinji sighed as Misato smiled and dig into the food.

****

Elsewhere – in an old house on the limits of Tokyo-03

Two black H2 trucks stopped on the driveway of an old house. One of the car's doors opened, and a tall man with a leather jacket and a thick ray band came out and scanned the exterior of the house.

"Hmm, the windows are covered. A bit dusty on the outside, and… and some blood stains on the door." Jack Crow took out his Silver .44 Magnum revolver, "Its confirmed, that house is a vampire's den."

As soon as the word vampire came out of his lips, all of his men flooded beside him armed with their guns, blades and wooden stakes.

"Let's clean this shit out."

They flooded in and were greeted by hissing sounds throughout the house. Suddenly a black figure came up and draws a clawed hand at one of the intruders, Jack Crow aimed his gun at it and fired. The silver bullet penetrated through the vampire and the dark creature howled in pain. Ima-kan-ji took out a wooden stake and stabbed it at the chest, the vampire howled again and was dragged outside in the morning sun.

The vampire writhed and convulsed into flames after the searing heat of the sun burned its body to ashes. Father Larceny their fellow Slayer Priest did the sign of the Cross and uttered some words.

"Ashes to Ashes, and from Dust to Dust."

Jack Crow turned away from the burning vampire and faced his men, "Nine more to kill, and one Master Vampire."

****

Tokyo-03 Cathedral

Sebastian perked up from his perch as he looked at the direction of the old house. He turned to Marcus and Leonard, "We fly tonight, our young Master might be in trouble."

"Yes I agree. But remember our new master is a Day Walker."

Marcus turned to Sebastian, "He is? How in the world did you know?"

"In the west, there is a half-vampire and half-human called Blade. He is also an Independent Slayer of the Vampire Nation."

"But where is he now?" the young Marcus said as he sat on an old chair, "I mean why does he not hunt us?"

"Because he's dead," Marcus looked at Sebastian questioningly, "He died during Second Impact, trying to save his precious humans. But the odd thing is, the Vampire nation established in the West built a statue for him."

"Why would they do that?"

"I don't know, Americans are sometimes screwed up… how the hell am I suppose to know?"

Marcus chuckled as he comical thought entered his mind. When suddenly the three Vampires perked up, there in the cold distance is something with enormous power and strength. An object with a power of biblical proportion a Punisher of the Lord.

The three Master Vampires hissed, "An Angel approaches."

****

To be Continued

****

Author's note:

Sebastian, Marcus and Leonard are real Vampire names.

Those names came from BLOOD OMEN 2, a PC game were there is of course Kain and Raziel from Soul Reaver.

Also I just added their surnames to better fit in the story.

Well, I did finish the game and now I think the concept of adding Kain as an ally is… NNNNIIIICCCCEEEE.

Nothing to say much right now except a big hug and thank you from the reviews.

****

JA NE!!!

Scarabeye 3000


End file.
